Never Test Your Superior
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Everybody knows that Eren risks every time he's got the chance. This time, he decided to find out if some rumor about corporal Levi was true, and when he does, he's kind of dumbfounded, because he in no way expected this. OOC, two-shot, yaoi. LeviXEren (uke Eren). Smut, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Probably OOC, I was never good with guessing somebody's character. Sorry.  
**

**Ereri. Smut AND fluff, because we all like fluff, right? (Heck, I'm just waiting for my nerves to snap and write some real gore-fic.)  
**

**Probably a two-shot.**

**(And, I highly recommend you reading also my other stories, because I'm awesome. xD )**

* * *

**_Important mental note: Never. Test. Your. Superior. (You might regret it.)_**

I was sitting at the table, my forehead resting on the wood. I was tired. Tired as hell. I couldn't sleep the whole night, being haunted by nightmares that didn't even make sense. I hadn't remembered single one, they were too chaotic and crazy. The only thing I knew that I was being devoured in the last one before the morning came. I yawned, trying to not fall asleep. It would be pointless during the day. In the morning I was at the regular training and usually, I wouldn't mind, but this time as the noon came, I almost fell asleep in my plate with lunch. Thankfully, Sasha didn't notice, so she didn't steal it from me. I would hate doing anything on a totally empty stomach, since I had no breakfast. Why? Well, it was-

"Jaeger! Eren Jaeger! Is he present in here?" I heard somebody calling, their voice echoed through the hall; oh come on, what do they want _this _time? And also, where else would I be in my free time, since I fucking _have _to stay in this cold basement? Not that the cold bothers me, but it's really hostile in here. I raised my head from the table. "Here," I exclaimed at the messenger that was standing at the door. He noticed me and walked closer to me. "Corporal Levi wants to talk with you. Immediately."

"Huh? Okay. Did he tell you why?" I asked, getting up.

"No, but it's an order from the Corporal, so you'd better follow it," he answered. I gave him a curious look; he seemed to be a total newbie here, and I guessed that he was afraid of me. Not surprising, the rumors about me were two-edged, both terrifying and amazing; sometimes, I felt very strange when listening to them. And this person seemed to believe them, and he acted like I was inferior to him, probably thinking that I'm less human than he is. Whatever; I've already learned that some people can't be changed unless they want to. As I left my place and joined him in the hall, he jumped away from me and was sure to keep a good distance from me. I said good, because 'safe' would be overrated.

I ignored him and went straight to Levi's, since I knew the way well. We all did, of course, since it was important - let me even say, vital. It was also vital to clean off our shoes before entering the castle, and even more vital to clean them again twice before entering Levi's place. Actually, no, it was better to take them off and clean your bare feet before entering. Okay, fine, I'm joking; of course I admire him like nobody else. It's awesome how he always knows the right thing to do.

We stopped in front of the door and once I knocked, the man who was accompanying me without a word up until now quickly left, not even saying goodbye. "Enter," I heard from behind the door, and I obeyed, carefully stepping inside. "Ah, Jaeger," he said, and I froze. When he called me like this, I was in trouble. "G-Good afternoon, heichou," I saluted. I felt a drop of sweat trickling down my neck and another one appear on my forehead. He didn't see it though, because he was not facing me. He was not wearing his coat; it was summer, and so it was quite warm, so every layer of clothes that wasn't needed was put away. I, however, was wearing everything I could, because I didn't want to make the others concerned about my health because of the cold down there.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he said. I said no, but in fact, I had a guess.

"You shouldn't lie, Jaeger. Not only that you were this morning sparring absolutely useless, because you gave your breakfast to Armin, you also stole some food for him. I would have never expected something like this from you."

"W-Well, it's my fault that he's wounded-"

"Even if you think that, it doesn't mean that you would go stealing food for him. He needs just rest and he'll be okay again after the cut heals, but if I needed my men immediately, you would become a burden because you wouldn't be able to fight. Hell, even Sasha managed to beat the crap out of you today. Oh, and by the way, if you thought that the lost food will be blamed on her, you were wrong."

"I-" when he stopped, I tried to object, to say something, but he was right, I was tired and weak today. Not too weak to be unable to deal with normal situations, but a serious fight would become deadly for me. I knew that, but I simply didn't get enough sleep. Suddenly, he got up and turned to me. After a while of silence in which he was watching me, he stepped closer and grabbed my shirt. "Are you a total idiot?" he hissed at me. "You didn't sleep tonight, it's clear from your face. And you call yourself a soldier? Don't you know that a good night's sleep is vital in the field?"

I gulped with a nod. Though I was not responsible for my nightmares, I felt like a stupid school boy. He walked over to the window and looked outside. After another while of silence, in which I didn't even dare to think about leaving, since I wasn't dismissed by him, he slowly, thoughtfully said: "I asked you if you call yourself a soldier. It was not a rhetorical question."

"I... I would like to keep calling myself that," I answered, forcing my voice to _fucking goddamn_ not to shake.

"You would like to? Though you are not even an adult? You're still a brat." He turned around again, leaning on the window frame. Then, as if he remembered something, he closed the window and moved to the door, locking them. The moment I tensed; I expected nothing else than a fine beating, which I probably deserved for stealing. He was not afraid of me changing into a titan, because he knew that I would never have a goal of hurting him. I clenched my teeth and didn't answer, because I felt like there were some words waiting to be said yet. And I was not mistaken.

"Listen, _soldier,_" he said in a mocking tone. "You have sworn loyalty to your leaders and to humanity. Do you think you will be able to fulfill every order that I give you?" Uh oh. He was in a bad mood, obviously. I didn't think that I would irritate him this much; cold droplets of sweat started appear all over my body, and I knew that this was a test.

"I think I will, heichou," I answered, staring in front of me. He didn't say anything, only walked over to me again, looking into my eyes. "Is that so?" he asked. When I nodded, he eyed me. "You have my permission to sit down. If I let you stand here ten more seconds, you would probably grow roots, brat." With a sigh of relief, I leaned on the wall. "Also, take off some of your clothes, you must be boiling."

Huh?

Wait a minute.

What?

Suddenly, he's kind? Is he playing the 'good cop, bad cop' in one person or something? I didn't know, but I obeyed, taking off the cape and the coat, carefully folding them before I cautiously laid them on the ground. Finally, I felt like I can breathe much easier, and I leaned against a wall, my chest rising and falling, lips parted to get easier access to oxygen. He was right, despite my titan features, I _was _boiling in the clothes. Suddenly, an unwanted and unwelcomed thought appeared on my mind. I heard somebody speaking about Levi heichou being into men. I had no, really no idea why, but suddenly, I wanted to test him. Looking at him, I licked my lips and ran my hand through my hair. "It really is hot today." It was not very original, but I wanted to see the result - after all, I was known for risking my life in the most stupid situations. Why not risk also here?

He looked at me and I thought that I saw his eyes slightly widen in interest, but that must've been an illusion. He shrugged his shoulders, saying "See, that's why I told you that you should take some of your clothes off. Back to topic," he walked closer, "I don't want you to test my patience. Armin is more than fine, you don't need to take care of him as if you were a nurse or something. Both you and Mikasa come to visit him every time you have the chance, but let me warn you that if we catch you bringing him other food than his own, I'll punish you personally."

"How?" I asked, on purpose scratching myself on my shoulder and leaving it exposed. I still tried. If he didn't take even the next bait, then he's not interested in men... what the hell am I doing, anyway? I thought. But, somehow, it was fun. It reminded me of fighting a titan - I never knew that I would win or like the result, but still, I went on. Taking a few steps to the window, I looked at him with pleading eyes: "Heichou, can I open the window? It's way too hot in here..."

Now, he stepped closer. "You think so? I feel okay. You sure you don't have a fever?" His hand reached up to my forehead. "No, you don't. Good," he added. So he was not interested in guys as those idiots said, I thought.

Then, I found myself pinned to the wall. He was holding my throat. "Do you consider yourself a man, a _real _man with guts, Eren?" he hissed. It didn't even take me a second, and I immediately responded: "I do." Of course I do, and I'm in no way bragging. "Really?" his eyes narrowed, as he was watching me. "In that case..." I twitched when I felt his hand slide down my hip to my butt. The other moved from my neck to my shoulder. "In that case I have an order for you, and you will fulfill your words and follow it, am I right?"

"H-Hai," I nodded, but I was afraid of what will happen next. He let go of me and stepped to the window. When I saw him close the blinds, I gulped. _Oh shit_. "So, Eren. Strip."

"Hah?" I said. I decided to play dumb, because this... No way...

"Didn't you hear me?" he snapped at me, and his eyes turned metallic cold. I felt blush run to my cheeks when I took off my shirt, then my pants, dropping it on the ground. When I was about to close my eyes and take the underwear off, he walked closer and picked up the clothes. "You got it dirty here," he said, turning away and carrying it somewhere where I didn't see him. Like, what? So he made me strip because I had some dust on my clothes? Come on, that makes no sense.

But it seemed like this, so while he was away, I sat down on the ground and waited, feeling much more comfortable.

Too soon.

Suddenly, I nearly jumped when I felt hands on my shoulders. The hands of a soldier, not soft, not very gentle, I noticed. He leaned from behind to my ear: "You think I didn't notice that you were testing me? How naïve." I gulped, screwing my eyes shut. I heard footsteps, as he walked around me, and when he pushed me to the ground, my lips pursed. His hand went through my hair, to my ear, and he kneeled above me and lowered his face down. Though he was still fully dressed, I was in real discomfort. "H-Heichou... What are you doing?"

"What, you ask?" he mused next to my ear. "You said that you are already a man, yet you don't know?" I gasped when his hands slowly went over my chest in uneven motion. I was a teenager, with crazy hormones, almost never touched because I had no time to fucking masturbate, since I was in the Survey Corps, and I felt embarrassed, my face was red and I had no goddamn idea what to do. "That's not what I mean..." I answered quietly. "A-Anyway, please, stop this," I added, hoping that he'll hear me out.

"You're blushing," he said instead. Hey, I knew that already. I still refused to open my eyes, though. Maybe that was a mistake, because I didn't see his face coming closer. He sat on my stomach and leaning forward, he kissed me on the lips. I pursed them, but as I was absolutely inexperienced, he took advantage of it and while one of his hands grabbed my jaw to prevent me from moving, his other went to my chest. When his fingers brushed over one of the sensitive buds on my chest, I sighed - and that was another mistake, as he slid his tongue inside of my mouth. No matter how good kisser he was, I felt like this was totally wrong. And the fact that I was slowly, but surely getting hard wasn't making it any better, really. I let him trail the wet muscle along my gums, because I couldn't do anything else - hold on. Why in the _fuck _was I holding him around the waist? And, when did I put my hands there?

He bit my lip and pulled it with his teeth, and I moaned, as I was not expecting it. His hands ran through my hair once more, then he suddenly stood up and looked down at me. "Get up," he said. I obeyed, though my legs were shaky. Once I was standing, impatiently, he stepped closer and tugged the last thing, that prevented him from seeing my erection, down. My dick ached as it was freed, yet it was somewhat relieving. But the situation was so embarrassing that I thought I'll kill myself after this was over. "Do you masturbate?" he asked. _WHAT_? I wanted to exclaim, but for some reason, on the way it changed into a silent "N-No, I have no time..." Why was I telling him that?

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly upwards in amusement. "Really? Then masturbate now, in front of me, just to warm yourself up before I get ready." Get ready for what? I questioned myself silently when my shaking hands reached to my erected length. I closed my eyes after wrapping my fingers around it, bit my lip to remain silent and I moved my hand in slow, even strokes. It was strange, but when I forgot about that I'm in somebody else's room being watched and probably about to get molested, I realised that I really needed this. Nothing was happening and soon my thoughts were overflowed by pleasure, and I quickened the pace of the hand on my cock, not even muffling my moans and gasps.

I threw my head back, groaning "Aaargh!" as I came. Then, I came back to my senses.

Mortification. An absolute and utter embarrassment. When I looked in front of myself, I nearly fainted - the corporal was there, absolutely naked, my cum over his chest.

My release all, all over somebody who's known as a clean freak.

I'm dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo... I found out that yesterday was the International Women's Day or something, so I wish all the girls and women, who are reading this (including myself :D), all the best. Also, could it be considered International Uke's Day as well? :D Okay, I'm joking.  
**

**Also, here's the promised fluff. :) (After checking it again: that's so disgustingly unrealistic and sweet. I feel like vomiting rainbow, sparkles and ponies now. Bleh.)  
**

* * *

_Part two_

I felt absolutely, utterly horrified. Things have taken an unexpected turn and now I was standing in front of corporal Levi, who had my sperm all over his chest. Instinctively, I took a step back, muttering: "I'm sorry." He raised his eyebrow and his hand quickly shot forward, grabbing my hair and yanking my head down to his stained skin before I managed to get out of his reach. "I didn't ask you to cum," he said. His voice was indifferent, so either he was irritated or amused and was hiding it.

Guilt had taken over me, though in fact it was not my fault... but I should have held myself back. My thoughts were on a rampage, and I couldn't calm down no matter what I tried. I realised I should clean him up, since I made the mess, but he was holding me and I had no cloth at hand. I didn't know what else should I do, so I stuck my tongue out and started cleaning him in the only way I was capable of at the moment. I heard his breath hitch when I ran the wet muscle over his ribs, but he didn't protest and so I continued, even after he loosened his grip on my head. While I was licking clean his chest and ribs, it was more or less okay, but then I noticed that some of it dripped lower, to regions that I actually didn't intend to touch with my mouth. But once I started, there was no going back.

With cheeks ablaze, I fell down to my knees and continued _cleaning _his stomach. I tasted his salty skin and my own bitter cum, and I felt like a whore but went on despite of that. My palms were placed on his hips, and I was aware that I was getting closer and closer to the one place that I didn't really want to lick, but I felt like I have no choice. When his member brushed over my chin, I twitched. I probably made him hard with what I was doing, and it kind of terrified me, but at the same time I was curious; I wanted to know how did he taste like. In fact, the last time I masturbated was, let me think, like four or five weeks ago, and guess whom I was imagining while doing that. I sure had feelings for him, but for Levi to swing this way... it seemed wrong; I have already accepted the fact that my love was only platonic. He saw that I closed my eyes and hesitated, and so he gently ran his hand through my hair. "You don't have to do that," I heard him say, but I shook my head and slowly leaned closer. "I made you dirty," I murmured and with that, I parted my lips and started licking around his cock to cleanse him from the very last drops. He hissed. At that moment, I was really tempted to take him in my mouth, but I pulled away instead and opened my eyes, standing up. He was looking at me and his steel-gray eyes were glistening. Suddenly, he stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, pressing out bodies together. I didn't expect that, so I stumbled backwards and my back hit the wall.

He was hugging me.

I felt goosebumps appear on my skin. He opened his eyes and looked at me, and as I was looking down at him and trying to read the emotions in his eyes, I shivered. Slowly, he pulled me down to the ground and made me kneel, my back against him. His hands made me lean on my elbows and I felt him lay down on me, one of his hands slowly going down my side. Then, it moved to the left, ending its route in my groin. I gasped when he grabbed my limp dick and started trying to harden it again, which he easily managed. His erection was rubbing against my butt, and my face turned so red that even a tomato would rot from envy. My head was buzzing with questions, and the most loud screaming thought managed to quietly fall from my lips: "W... Why, corporal?"

He stopped and was silent for a while, his body still resting on mine, his hand still at the place where I wanted and didn't want it to be. Then, it seemed like he made up his mind, because he started moving it again. "You should muffle the sounds you do when you jack off." I twitched, my ass grinding against him accidentally. "W... What?" I stuttered; he made no sense. He chuckled and gave the organ in his hand a strong squeeze, then he replied: "Four and half a week ago, I went down to your basement because of a certain matter. I never entered your room that night, though. I was standing behind the door, listening to you _moaning my name. _And that moment, I knew that I want you to do it for _real. _To moan my name while I'm inside of you." Ah. Okay, that kind of took my breath away. If he intended to startle me, he succeeded.

"Why," I gasped silently again. Lis lips softly touched me on the back of my neck, brushing over it up and down before placing a gentle kiss there. I closed my eyes when he attached his mouth to my skin and began sucking to make a bruise. "S-Stop, corporal... it will be visible," I mumbled. He stopped with a 'pop' and answered: "Who knows how long will it take 'til it heals." His other hand went to my chest. Have I mentioned how sensitive I am at two _certain _spots there? No? Well, I really am. "Corporal," I sighed when his fingers started playing with my nipple. "No, not corporal," he said silently, breathing on the wet, slightly aching spot where the hickey started to form, "You know what I want to hear." I shivered when he moved his hips to absolutely close the distance between his dick and my ass cheeks. I felt my lower back getting slimy with his pre-cum, his member was warming me there, but wasn't, thankfully, going in. I would not be able to endure it, probably. "Le... vi..." I tried to say between my pants for breath. The moment I could feel him get harder.

"You asked why," he breathed to my ear. "It's simple. Because I have feelings for you." Instantly, I felt like melting; that couldn't possibly be true, right? My jaw dropped and I let out a silent moan. We both were aroused and dripping wet, and I knew that he's soon going to do something that I will and won't regret at the same time. I did want him, but I was afraid of that moment. "L... Levi... I..." silently, I said. He stopped. "What is it?" he asked softly; I never expected that he would be able to say things in this tone. It made me tremble, but in the good way. "I... I'm scared," I whispered. "Scared of what?" His question was both surprised and concerned. I didn't answer, and I didn't even have to, because he immediately realised that. He let go of my member and turned me around, making me lay down on my back. "Don't worry, Eren," he said. I clenched my teeth; I believed in him, I believed that he'll do his best to please the both of us. He knelt over me.

"You're beautiful," he said, eyeing my body. I felt the blush on my cheeks get even brighter, and I squeezed my eyes shut because I didn't want to see what will happen next. When I felt a light touch on my lips, I parted them and realised that it were his fingers inside my mouth. I trailed my tongue along both of them, between them, coating them in saliva the most I could. When he removed them, I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. Levi lifted my knees and pushed them far apart so that he would gain the easiest access possible, and he pressed one of his slick fingers against my virgin entrance. I never fingered myself, I somehow didn't ever think of that, and so now I bit my lower lip, as my breath hitched due to the discomfort. He placed his other hand on my dick, and started palming it to distract me. He was moving both of his hands the same speed, and my cheeks were burning because I heard the lewd, silent sounds that the contact of his fingers and me made. He added a second finger and my back arched up, because I wasn't expecting that. "Levi..." I gasped. My fingers have scratched the floor under me, and I was breathing heavily, trying to relax myself.

Suddenly, I jolted, as his fingers hit something inside of me that made my thoughts explode. I threw my head back and moaned his name, not being even able to hear myself because of the buzz in my ears. He moved from the place he was sitting at, his fingers remaining inside of me, and he leaned to my neck and started nipping on it, making me shiver. I didn't even notice at first that he added a third finger, and though I didn't make that one wet beforehand, it was okay by now. _What, I just said that he fingering me is okay._ _Am I sick or something? Yeah, lovesick. That's what I am, _I thought, or at least tried to think that, but it was not easy. "Mm," I moaned again when he bit me.

"I hope that you are mentally ready, because I can't wait any longer," he whispered to the nape of my neck. I trembled at those words, but I didn't say anything, not even when he carefully pulled his fingers out of me. "Get up," I heard him command. I did so, and he pressed me against the wall again. "Put them like this," he said and made me wrap his torso with my legs. Though he was smaller than me, I knew that he was stronger than me, because he was older, so I did as I was told, knowing that he won't have a problem with my weight. "H-Heichou," I moaned when he slowly entered me. Though he was trying his best, it stung. "No, not heichou," he whispered softly. I parted my lips and gasped when he began to move. Clutching his bare shoulders, I attempted to endure it, because it hurt at first. Then, suddenly, he said something that sent me flying like a titan's fist. "I love you, Eren."

I have forgotten about the pain. I have forgotten about my discomfort. I have forgotten about how weird everything was. I have forgotten about the oxygen I was lacking. The only thing that was on my mind were those three words, it was like a beautiful melody to my ears and probably never will stop playing in my brain. I moaned something incomprehensible, and I let him have his way with me. "H-Haa, Levi..." I threw my head back, feeling a small droplet of sweat run down my neck. I was feeling hot, almost like burning, and it was not because of the summer weather. I never thought that it might feel this good, him thrusting into me. Suddenly, he pushed me down on himself hard and caused me to _scream _his name because he attacked that one good spot within me head-on. I dug my fingernails into his skin, my lungs totally empty at that moment, and yet I felt like he was squeezing more and more air from them with every his move.

I couldn't stand it. I couldn't take it anymore, he was about to send - no, to _throw _me over the edge, I knew it. By then, I wasn't even able to say a normal word, all I could think of was one name. _Levi_. Then, I felt that buzz come to my ears again, my vision turned black for a moment, and though I knew I'm saying something, I had no idea myself about what it was. I sensed him reaching his peak as well, and he bit my arm to muffle the groan.

We stayed like that for a while, then he slowly pulled out and let me down. My legs were shaking and I was feeling strange and awkward and embarrassed... and happy. I wanted to rest myself against the wall and forget about everything at that moment, but I needed to wash myself. Which heichou had immediately stated as well: "You are all dirty, you need a bath. And I do as well." He stepped closer to me. "But I'm happy."

"Really? Why?" I asked. Meh, it seemed like i just _love _to ask people 'why' all the time.

"Because you said that you love me too."

Wait a second, excuse me? Pause. Did I really say that? I didn't even know what was I saying half of the time!

He leaned to me and pulled my head down for a kiss. "We really should go and wash ourselves, before it gets dry on us."

Well, he was right. But waht am I gonna do - what are we gonna do, if somebody finds out about this?

Levi looked into my eyes. "I love you," he repeated, "but don't you dare to test me ever again."


End file.
